1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light unit including the light emitting device.
2. Background
Light emitting devices, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs), are semiconductor devices that convert electric energy into light and may be next-generation light sources in place of fluorescent lamps and glow lamps. As LEDs generate light using the semiconductor devices, LEDs may have low power consumption compared to glow lamps that generate light by heating tungsten or fluorescent lamps that generate light by urging ultraviolet rays, which may be generated through high-voltage discharge, to collide with a fluorescent substance.
LEDs may also be advantageous compared to other light sources in terms of life span, response characteristics, and environmental friendliness. Various studies have been performed to replace these light sources with LEDs, which are increasingly used as light sources for lighting devices, such as, e.g., various lamps used indoors and outdoors, liquid crystal displays, electric signboards, and street lamps.